<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fuck you and your stupid little friends by dreamiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078974">fuck you and your stupid little friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiss/pseuds/dreamiss'>dreamiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Like Don't Read, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neglect, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism, please, side!Lucas/Chenle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiss/pseuds/dreamiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Jisung was possessive of Chenle is an understatement. So when Lucas and Chenle, ex-fuck buddies, spend quality time together, he's bound to be apprehensive. Jisung figures following them around and finding out what they're up to won't harm anyone (but himself, apparently).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fuck you and your stupid little friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>they're aged up in this! they're both in second year college so they should be aged at 20-21 :D still, if you're uncomfortable with these kind of fics, i suggest you click out now :)</p><p>title from kard's go baby!! give it a listen &lt;333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung’s foot taps against the carpeted floor impatiently, rapidly glancing over from his math professor to the clock right above him. He’s counting down the seconds until the bell rings, then he’s quickly strapping on his backpack and rushing out the door.</p><p>His last subjects are always the slowest, but it’s particularly slow whenever it’s Friday. Does it have anything to do with his roommate-turned-best friend Zhong Chenle? Probably not. I mean, it’s not as if he waits outside the older’s building after class hours to wait for him casually, always garbling out one-or-another excuse as to why he’s really there in the first place then proceeding to hang out with him for the rest of the day…</p><p>Ahem. Definitely not.</p><p>Jisung half-jogs to Chenle’s building, holding unto the one strap to keep his bag from falling off his shoulders. He’s been doing this for weeks now, maybe twice a month (really, who knows?) ever since they stopped being roommates in first-year. Jisung’s been missing the loud but comforting presence of the older.</p><p>Chenle’s Friday schedule lines up with his, ending in the late afternoon, the perfect time to hang. He should be coming out the entrance hall right about now.</p><p>People of all sorts come out, but Jisung’s eyes narrow in on slightly frizzy brown hair, paired with AirPods that Jisung swears the older lost last week, and suddenly Jisung’s beaming and bursting through the crowd just to get to him.</p><p>Fuck. He’s so cute, looking a little sleepy in his oversized gray jacket. It makes Jisung want to do Things to him.</p><p>“Chenle!” Jisung clasps a hand around Chenle’s neck, and the older must have not expected him, because his eyes widen as he takes off his AirPods and looks around. “Hey!”</p><p>“Hey, Jisung.” Chenle greets, pulling at the younger’s hand to somewhere where they aren’t in the way of the students. His eyebrows furrow, and he keeps glancing behind them. “What are you doing here? I thought you said you had dance practice until late today?”</p><p>“Oh, that. It got cancelled, some dudes apparently rented the place before us.” Jisung explains before his eyes light up. “And I’m here to invite you out. There’s this mochi place that opened near Seoul Tower and I heard it was good…” Jisung trails off as Chenle’s lips start to pout.</p><p>Damnit, this wasn’t part of the plan.</p><p>“…Are you not free today?” Jisung’s heart sinks when Chenle shakes his head. Jisung planned this not-date yesterday instead of reviewing his notes for a major quiz.</p><p>“Yeah.” Chenle groans lightly, “If I knew you were free… Oh shit, he’s here.” Jisung turns to see Lucas walking up to them, his signature carefree smile plastered on his face. Alarms start ringing in the younger’s head.</p><p>A tap on his chest brings his attention back to Chenle. “Listen, Jisung, are you free this, um, maybe Sunday? We can go there then, if you want.”</p><p>Jisung blanks. Why not Saturday? Why Sunday? “Uh, yeah, I’m free that day.” He replies, all fake enthusiasm which he hopes Chenle doesn’t see through.</p><p>Chenle grins, satisfied. Lucas comes through, greeting both of them but staying by Chenle’s side. “Great! I’ll see you then, Sungie! Bye!” He beams before Lucas whisks him away, talking animatedly in Mandarin.</p><p>God, it stings when they do that.</p><p>The youngest shoves his hands into his pocket and starts walking the opposite direction. He doesn’t really know how to feel in in this situation. Jisung and Lucas are friends, albeit not very close, but friends nonetheless. But Chenle and Lucas are, for a lack of better term, fuck buddies.</p><p>Or well, they were, until Jisung came along.</p><p>Jisung and Chenle’s relationship wasn’t as complicated as everyone makes it to be. Yes, they’re best friends. Yes, they’re friends with benefits too. No, they’re not exclusive. No, they’re not dating. What’s so hard to understand about that?</p><p>But Jisung sort of sees where they’re coming from, because right now, he feels mixed up. Chenle is allowed to hang out with Lucas. Hell, he’s even allowed to fuck around with him, even without Jisung’s permission, because they aren’t together.</p><p>They’re not exclusive.</p><p>Jisung kicks at a stray pebble. There’s something crawling up his arms, and he knows it’s not ants. He’s feeling apprehensive, that’s what. Why should he care if something might happen between them? If Jisung wanted, he could find someone to sleep with too, and they’d still go for that mochi date on Sunday.</p><p>But that’s not what Jisung wants.</p><p>So Jisung stops abruptly, groans loudly into his palms, not caring if he surprised anyone, before turning around and running after the direction they went.</p><p>He’s not gonna bother them, he’s just gonna be… supervising them. Yeah, that’s it. Just to see if they’re gonna be doing any ‘funny business’.</p><p>He finds them easily, with Lucas sticking out of crowds like a sore thumb and all. He’s lining up for some coffee, while Chenle sits on a cushion and scrolls through his phone. Jisung crouches behind the cafe’s bushes, putting on a beanie in a sad attempt of a disguise. Thankfully, there aren’t too many people walking around, and if they do, they aren’t sparing him a glance.</p><p>They spend quite some time in there, just talking for so long that Jisung had to relocate behind the building to save his back. They come out and walk towards the direction of Chenle’s apartment, and Jisung follows them, not too closely though, lest he get caught. That’d be really awkward.</p><p>Before they get there though, they make a quick stop to the convenience store, and Jisung has to think quick as there aren’t too many hiding spots here. Fortunately, someone left their newspaper on the tables outside and it doesn’t look like it’s soaked in ramen soup, so he quickly sits and hides behind the pages.</p><p>Jisung lowers the paper but quickly puts it up and pales. He did not just see Lucas waving around condoms in Chenle’s face. And he definitely did not see Chenle laugh before taking it from his hands and handing it to the cashier.</p><p>Fuck. Jisung feels like the world crashed down on him.</p><p>What does that say about him? ‘We never needed condoms since we never… I mean, we haven’t gotten to that level yet.’ Jisung reasons out, trying his best not to storm in there. ‘Oh god, is Chenle finally tired of sleeping with him?’</p><p>Because anyone would be a fool to not see Chenle’s advances, gently nudging him or hinting that ‘yes, Jisung, I do want your dick in me’. And he even said it one time, but Jisung chickened out, saying he wasn’t ready. When in fact, he’s been ready ever since they touched tips for the first time, but grew afraid of not being up to Chenle’s standards as time went on.</p><p>I mean, Lucas used to fuck him, who would want to compete with that?</p><p>The chimes ring, and the duo come out, the plastic bag safely carried by Lucas. Jisung remains frozen, unsure of what to do now that he has confirmed the ‘funny business’. What else could he do? Barge in there and stop them from potentially having a good time? A good time that Jisung couldn’t give him because he was too much of a coward?</p><p>The logical answer to that: Yes.</p><p>The chair squeals as he pushes it backward, steps heavy as Chenle’s apartment building comes to view. He lives on the fifth floor, and knowing his best friend, he’ll want to take the elevator. That means he has to take the stairs.</p><p>The security guard doesn’t bother stopping him, he even waves at him. Everyone in the building probably knew or at least recognized him, with the amount of times he comes over. He spies them entering the elevator, and when the doors close, he makes his move.</p><p>He runs up the stairs, taking two steps at a time and glancing at the elevator, surprised to see they’re at the fourth floor already when he’s just on the second.</p><p>Jisung is panting heavily when he arrives, but still takes light steps to Chenle’s door. He reaches for the knob but hesitates. What in the world is he doing?</p><p>Jisung snaps out of his stupor, shaking his head rapidly, unable to believe he was really about to do that. Jisung starts backing away, but his ears pick up on their conversation.</p><p>“And that’s okay with you?” Chenle asks, voice muffled from outside.</p><p>“Yeah, It’s very okay! I’ve never tried it before, but honestly? I’ve always wanted to try it.” Lucas answers.</p><p>Jisungs blood turns to ice. Was their sex really that boring for Chenle to explore other kinks with other guys?</p><p>Chenle laughs, and it’s oddly loud. “If you’re sure.” Then, the door opens before Jisung has the chance to hide, and he looks like a deer caught in the headlights as he feels all the blood rush to his face in humiliation.</p><p>But all Chenle does is cock his head to the side, an amused smirk playing on his lips. “Well? You’ve been following us around all day. I assume you’d want to come in?”</p><p>“I— What? You—“ Jisung stammers, arms up in defense but stops when Chenle pulls at his hand and shuts the door behind him.</p><p>“Wait, wait! You knew?” Jisung asks as he follows Chenle around, desperate for some answers. He leads them to his bedroom. Jisung gulps.</p><p>Lucas snorts, lying comfortably on Chenle’s bed. “We both knew. Putting on a beanie doesn’t really do anything, man.”</p><p>Embarrassed, Jisung snatches the beanie from his head and runs a hand through his hair. Busted.</p><p>Chenle pulls out a chair, placing it directly towards the bed. “Come sit, Jisung.”</p><p>Jisung obeys, though apprehensively. He sits up as stiff as a board but relaxes slightly when Chenle pets and runs a hand through his hair. “Why’d you make me come in here?” The youngest whines softly.</p><p>“Well, what does it look like, dummy? You’re gonna watch us fuck.” Chenle says, sweet voice not matching his crude words, and Jisung knows he’s gone when his cock starts stirring in his sweatpants. “That is, if you want. You know where the door is if you want to leave. Just remember to lock the door behind you.” Chenle adds, gripping the back of his neck and kissing him, rough yet brief.</p><p>It wasn’t enough, he wants more. Jisung gets up to follow Chenle but the latter stops him with a stern look. “You’re not allowed to get up from that seat, understand?”</p><p>Jisung wants to argue but he knows better than to do that. Slowly, he sits back down and basks in the delighted smile Chenle rewards him with.</p><p>“Good. Now, be a good boy and pull your cock free, baby.” Chenle orders, not sparing him a glance as he climbs into Lucas’ lap and starts kissing him feverishly.</p><p>Jisung whimpers at the sight, unexpectedly enjoying what he’s seeing. he knows what Chenle’s lips feel like, often times dry, but that’ll soon be plump enough as Jisung keeps sucking on them until they’re red. But seeing it from another perspective, Lucas’ large palms going over Chenle’s throat, his tan skin contrasting Chenle’s milky complexion.</p><p>It’s such an addicting sight. Jisung can’t keep his eyes away. He devours every movement, Chenle climbing further in and grinding against Lucas’ stomach. The taller’s hand travels from his neck downwards towards Chenle’s ass, trying to pull him closer.</p><p>It’s only when they separate for a breather, clothes coming off in the process, does Jisung remember Chenle’s orders. He lifts himself up, making sure to drag the elastic of his pants down his length, desperate for every bit of friction he can get. He nearly moans out loud, bucking his half-hard cock into the cold air.</p><p>When the haze from pleasure disappears from his eyelids, Jisung is greeted with the sight of Chenle’s bare skin, all on display, all out for him, or any one of them, to mark and to bruise. He’s kneeling between Lucas’ crossed legs, finding purchase on his shoulders as the older rubs circles at his pink buds, the other creeping towards his puckered hole.</p><p>Jisung fingers twitch as they rest on his thighs, itching to touch as well.</p><p>“Oh?” Lucas grins, leaning forward to leave a teasing kiss on the smaller’s chest. He looks up with his mischievously, resting his chin on the same spot as he rubs circles into his asshole, Chenle shivering in his arms. “You’re all wet and ready for me.”</p><p>“Well, god knows how long you take to prep—” Chenle grunts, the wind leaving his lungs as Lucas pushes two digits to the knuckle in one go.</p><p>“Fuck, do it now, gē! Now, please!” The smaller begs, starting to move up and down his long digits, and if Jisung knew Chenle would be this pretty getting fucked (and from just fingers), he would have had the guts to say yes the first time Chenle asked.</p><p>Lucas rolls his eyes fondly, “So needy…” He mutters but he removes his fingers quickly that has Chenle whimpering and clenching around nothing, palms coming on either of his thighs, lifting him off his knees and on his back in one swift motion.</p><p>“So pretty for me and Jisung, yeah?” Lucas coos, smirking up at Jisung as he sucks a hickey on Chenle’s chest, right above where his heart beats.</p><p>The hair on Jisung’s arms raise, and he has to stop himself from glaring at the older. With Chenle’s breathy moans in the background of their stare-off, Jisung has to dig his nails into his thighs, cursing the way his cock stirs at the unfamiliar sensation of jealousy.</p><p>Chenle claws at the taller’s back, and Lucas drops his gaze to the angel under him. “Hold on, baby.”</p><p>He hooks one of his legs on his shoulder, giving Jisung a clear view of Chenle’s pink hole fluttering around nothing. His mouth waters and if he wasn’t hard before then he sure as hell is now.</p><p>Chenle raises his head to watch Lucas roll on a condom and rub on some lube, eyes catching on Jisung’s hungry, piercing gaze. His cat-like eyes travels down to his red-bitten lips, down to his cock, curved against his stomach and staining his shirt with precome. Chenle ogles at it, tongue unconsciously darting out, and Jisung knows he’s dying to have a taste.</p><p>All too soon, the moment is broken as Lucas lines up, gripping Chenle’s lithe waist tightly. “Okay, baby, you ready?”</p><p>“Fuck, yes, do it. Another minute without a dick inside me, and I’ll have to ask another—ah!”</p><p>Chenle chokes as Lucas pushes in, and Jisung won’t lie, Lucas is big. And it’s so mesmerizing to watch Chenle’s lithe body take all of Lucas inch by inch.</p><p>Jisung imagines it’s him above Chenle. It’s looking at Chenle’s reddening cheeks, his hair tussled from being pulled. Jisung imagines it’s him kissing Chenle breathless, until his lips are bruised and sore, until Chenle whines ‘enough’ and Jisung would pull away, only to attack his neck afterwards. He’ll mark up the older, littering reds and purples across his neck and thighs and chest, and he’ll show everyone who Chenle truly belongs to.</p><p>“Fuck—ah, go. Move!” Chenle demands, hands fisting the sheets as Lucas rocks into him slowly. Chenle may have a small body, but he has always liked it rough. Prepping himself just slightly lesser that what’s advised. He wants to feel the pain with the pleasure, but Lucas isn’t giving him that.</p><p>Jisung watches in dissatisfaction, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Chenle writhing in pleasure-pain. God, he could’ve been the one to do that. He could’ve been the one to watch Chenle begging, crying for more.</p><p>But Jisung was too much of a coward, and this is his punishment.</p><p>“Please, faster.” Chenle sobs, hips unable to keep still as he pushes back in time for Lucas’ thrusts. It’s so obvious that Chenle is desperate to be filled with cock, and the thought of Jisung burying himself into Chenle’s wet warmth makes his cock throb painfully.</p><p>Lucas grunts, picking up the pace and shaking the whole bed with his forceful thrusts. Chenle screams out, legs shaking from either side of Lucas. It’s like music to Jisung’s ears.</p><p>Jisung can’t help it, he palms himself to the show, imagining it’s Chenle around him instead of his hand. He times his thrusts with Lucas, and if his imagination is so damn good, he can’t imagine how it’ll feel when he’s actually inside his tight, warm hole.</p><p>“Who gave you permission to touch yourself?” Chenle barks sharply, and Jisung scrambles to keep himself upright, hands shaking as he places them back on top of his thighs. Jisung flushes deeply in humiliation, unable to look at both of them in the eyes. Chenle got up on his elbows to stare at him, and Lucas’ thrusts slow down as he watches the scene unfold.</p><p>“Look at you, so pathetic.” Chenle continues, sneering. “Can’t even stop moving your hips for a moment, pup?” Jisung tries, he really does, but he can’t help but thrust into the cold air, desperate for some kind of friction.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s hot.” Lucas mutters under his breath, inexplicably turned on by Chenle’s switch in tone and Jisung being so horny that he can’t even control himself anymore.</p><p>How Chenle, who’s lying under him, can remain so dominating even with Lucas buried deep inside him, barking out insults at Jisung, who obediently has his head down in shame, nails digging themselves into his thighs to anchor himself. The tension between them is making Lucas dizzy.</p><p>“This is your first and last warning, pup. Touch yourself again and you will regret it.”</p><p>Jisung whimpers, he knows that’s not an empty threat, but his cock throbs painfully and he’s on the verge of reaching heaven. He forces his eyes shut and bites his lip until it nearly bleeds, just to have any semblance of self-control back.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Sungie, and keep watching.” Chenle trails off, grinding his ass back and urging Lucas to fuck him harder.</p><p>The taller snaps his hips hard and fast, fucking the moans out of the younger Chinese male, broken and breathy and so perfect. But Lucas can’t help but glance at Jisung every so often. The youngest’s eyebrows drawing together in frustration, and Lucas can see it, the way he bucks his hips into the empty space in time with his, eyes glazed over as he’s the one fucking into Chenle. The way he struggles to keep his hands to himself, clawing red lines into his thighs, feet curling and stomping at his inability to do anything.</p><p>And his cock. Oh, his pretty cock, rock hard and curving, purpling from the inattention.</p><p>Damn, Chenle sure has it all.</p><p>Suddenly, Chenle tightens around him, making Lucas lose his tempo at the sudden tightness. Lucas looks down and away from Jisung, only to see Chenle with his eyes trained on Jisung.</p><p>“Harder, please. Faster.” Chenle chants, clutching at Lucas’ bicep like a lifeline, but what really makes Lucas move is how he’s being used. Like a tool for whatever Chenle’s plan is, ignored and ordered around as if he doesn’t have a say in anything at all. Lucas isn’t complaining.</p><p>It makes his cock throb in a way it hasn’t before. So he grips Chenle’s hips roughly and pins him to the bed, chasing pleasure blindly, no longer paying attention to his surroundings, fucking into Chenle because it’s his purpose here.</p><p>“Ah— shit!” Chenle chokes out, not breaking eye contact with Jisung, who looks like he’s on the verge of crying and running over and fucking Chenle himself.</p><p>It’s addicting to see the youngest look so helpless, so under his control that Chenle can’t help but try his patience, teasing and goading him until he breaks.</p><p>Chenle’s entire body shakes from how hard Lucas is thrusting into him, and he can already feel his ass starting to feel sore, but he ignores it in favor of the building pleasure of coming.</p><p>“Touch me, please, touch me. Kiss me.” He blabbers, watching Jisung’s face contort in frustration, squirming in his seat as if he wants to follow his orders, but he knows that these demands are not for him.</p><p>Lucas kisses him sloppily, fighting for his attention as he grips Chenle’s cock in one hand, pumping it recklessly and off-tempo. Chenle cries out into Lucas’ tongue, unable to do anything but stay still as Lucas finishes him off, Jisung watching as he unfolds under the hands of another.</p><p>Spurts of come coat Chenle’s stomach and he isn’t given a chance to collect himself as Lucas grips the back of his thighs and bends him in half. He thrusts long and hard, nearly pulling the entirety of his length out before slamming back in, balls smacking against Chenle heavily.</p><p>It isn’t long before Lucas reaches his climax, but a short glance at Jisung, cock still untouched and his glimmering eyes glaring unabashedly at him pushes him over the edge, coming harder than he’s ever had, spilling into the rubber inside of the younger Chinese.</p><p>He pulls out, tying off the condom before throwing it into the trash bin next to the bed, collapsing next to Chenle, both of their chests heaving, arms limp, and cocks spent.</p><p>For a while there’s nothing but their heavy breaths filling the room, some whispers of curses as they recall the moments before, turned on but too spent to even try for another round.</p><p>Jisung whimpers quietly, unwilling to be heard but unable to keep himself quiet as his cock throbs painfully. It flips a switch in Chenle.</p><p>“Well, gē, that was fun! I think it’s time for you to go now.” Chenle beams, slowly sliding off the bed to put on his boxers and hoodie, before proceeding to pick up the older’s clothes and pushing it into his unwilling hands.</p><p>“What? Can’t I rest a bit?” He whines but starts dressing up while looking between Chenle and Jisung amusedly.</p><p>The younger of the two smiles sweetly as he pulls at his arm impatiently, “Come on, I’ll even take you to the lift.” He says as he pushes Lucas outside despite the taller struggling to put on his shoes.</p><p>When the doors to his apartment close shut, Chenle doesn’t waste any time, running towards the elevator to press the button going down, Lucas lagging behind him.</p><p>“So… you and Jisung are like that, huh?” Lucas teases, nudging Chenle with his foot. He’s still fixing his belt buckle as the elevator rises to the third floor.</p><p>Chenle raises an eyebrow, “Are like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me.” Lucas waggles his eyebrows suggestively. “But seriously, the way you ordered Jisung around like that was kinda hot, you know?”</p><p>Chenle just laughs, and when the elevator doors open, Lucas steps inside, “Can we do that too? I wanna experience you in control too.”</p><p>The younger laughs harder as the the doors slowly close, “Maybe in your dreams, gē. Thanks for today.” He waves, turning back when the lift starts moving, Lucas’ guffaws heard even a floor below.</p><p>Chenle doesn’t wait any longer. He jogs back to his bedroom, after all, he can’t keep his puppy waiting any longer.</p><p>His heart hammers in his chest, anticipation running in his veins at the fact that Jisung just watched him get fucked by someone else. His hungry stares, the glaring, the way Jisung became so possessive of him, yet can’t do anything about it.</p><p>It makes his stomach flip. Jisung has been and always be his favorite.</p><p>Jisung is sobbing when Chenle comes in, in the same place, in the same position they left him. Jisung is so obedient for Chenle, he is his puppy, after all.</p><p>“Jisung, baby, are you okay?” Chenle coos, petting Jisung’s hair as he kneels in front of him.</p><p>“Chenle, please. It hurts. I’ve been a good boy, please, please, please…” He chants, words garbling with one another.</p><p>“Yes, you were. You’ve been so good tonight.” Surging forward, he captures Jisung’s lips in a kiss, the younger responding with fervor, making a happy, satisfied noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>The taller lets out a pleased sigh as they separate, and Chenle takes Jisung’s hands into his, taking them away from his thighs and surveying the damage. “Come on, Jisung. Sit up, please.”</p><p>Chenle clicks his tongue at the streaks of red painting his thighs, kissing them gently before he places Jisung’s hands in his hair, the younger immediately pulling at the locks as Chenle licks up at Jisung’s sensitive length.</p><p>He swallows him whole without any warning and Jisung cries out, body bending in half and legs cowering together, shaking in too much pleasure after being neglected for so long. Chenle keeps his hands behind his back, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing up and down slowly, just the way he know Jisung likes it.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait!” Jisung pulls hard, his cock popping out loudly from the older’s mouth. Chenle drools to have it in his mouth again, the salty taste of precome staining his tongue. But Jisung is determined, he keeps eye contact with the older until he isn’t cross-eyed devouring his length with his eyes. “I want to fuck you.”</p><p>Chenle’s eyes widen. He’s been waiting for this moment for like forever, and to hear it is like the gate’s of heaven opening for him. He stands, nearly knocking their foreheads together to connect their lips, hands tenderly coming up to cup the younger’s neck and caress his cheek.</p><p>There’s just one, teensy, little problem though.</p><p>“Pup, fuck, I’d love to, but…” Chenle bites his lip. It was painful just walking back here, and he knows he’ll be limping later on. “I’m too sore already. I’m sorry, I am!”</p><p>Jisung pouts, and Chenle makes up his mind. “Okay, just— come here, baby.” He takes off his shorts and pulls him towards the bed, making his kneel on the bed as he scoots backward. “You can fuck my thighs for today. And I promise, we’ll do it on Sunday after our date.”</p><p>Jisung perks up. How can he not, when Chenle is drowning in his grey jackets, so sweetly offering himself, pulling his closed legs towards him and showing off his red, abused hole in the process.</p><p>But Jisung also wants to prolong this moment, so he takes each of the older’s ankles in his two hands, slowly spreading them apart and scooting closer. Chenle moans as Jisung’s cock hits the back of his legs, but it gets swallowed up as the younger sloppily kisses him and sucks on his tongue. He opens up Chenle’s jacket as he busies himself with eating up Chenle’s erotic noises.</p><p>Jisung drags Chenle’s lower lip between his as he pulls away, smirking in satisfaction as Chenle’s chest heaves then he kisses down his chest, finding the small hickey Lucas left for him and licks over it; once, twice, thrice, before clamping over it and biting hard, sucking on it to soothe it afterwards.</p><p>Chenle moans unabashedly, legs closing in on Jisung. The younger leans back, eyes glittering as he admires Chenle and his handiwork. Lips as red as cherries and swelling, head thrown back in pleasure, hair matted to his forehead, and fists curling on the sheets.</p><p>Jisung decides that this is enough, so he closes his legs back and lines his cock up above the swell of the older’s cock, sliding in smoothly in one thrust. They groan in unison, relishing the first glide of Jisung’s cock between his thighs, hot and hard and everything Chenle wanted it to be. He puts a palm up between his thighs, rubbing at the tip of Jisung’s length whenever he pushes inside.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, fuck!” Jisung whimpers, hips rutting against Chenle steadily.</p><p>“Go on, Jisung, keep using me. Come on.” Chenle urges and it makes Jisung quicken his pace.</p><p>Jisung falls forward, bending Chenle in half, and he steadies a hand on the bedd, resuming his thrusting fluidly. “Chenle, Chenle, Chenle,” Jisung chants, head hung low, bangs covering his eyes. “Please, don’t do it again. I don’t like it. Please.”</p><p>Chenle worries, and he sits up on his elbows to look at Jisung, who won’t look at him. “Don’t, ah— don’t do what?”</p><p>“Don’t do it with anyone else. Please.” Jisung begs, ears flaming red.</p><p>Chenle’s heart swells. He lights up, smiling fondly and raising the younger’s chin to make him look at him. “Say what you want to say, baby. Come on, you can do it.”</p><p>“Fuck. Chenle, you’re mine.” Jisung declares and Chenle’s heart and cock jumps fifty feet into the air and into heaven. “You’re mine. Mine, mine, mine to have, to kiss, to fuck. Don’t do it with anyone else, I’m here.”</p><p>“I’m yours.” Chenle answers back, revelling at the way Jisung’s eyes widen and slows his thrusts, as if he can’t believe his answer. “I’m yours, I always have been, and will be. And you’re mine.”</p><p>They meet in the middle, kissing each other tenderly in a way that isn’t uncommon, but feels so much more different now. Jisung reaches between Chenle and jerks him off quickly, making Chenle cry out as they come together. making a mess between Chenle’s thighs and his stomach.</p><p>Jisung looks at Chenle, the happiest smile on his lips. Chenle looks up at him with mirth, before collapsing back on the bed, giggling quietly to himself. “You said I’m yours and you’re mine, alright! No take backs!”</p><p>“Of course not. I’m serious, you know.” Jisung huffs as he takes some tissue from Chenle’s bedside and wipes them both off, throwing it away then throwing himself on Chenle, smothering him in cuddles.</p><p>Chenle pouts, welcoming Jisung’s warmth around him. “I am too, you know. I just didn’t expect it okay! I mean, you didn’t wanna do it with me.”</p><p>“I was scared! I don’t want to underwhelm you with me. You had Lucas before me!”</p><p>“Ah, whatever!” Chenle cuts off, wrapping his limbs around Jisung as well. The older looks up at him from where he’s buried in his neck. “You should know that I’ll love whatever you give me anyway. I’ll like it better than anyone else’s.”</p><p>“What the hell? I didn’t know you were gonna be a sap.” Jisung mumbles, pleased but doesn’t want to show it. His cheeks are heating up and he hopes that Chenle doesn’t hear how quick his pulse is through the thin layer of his shirt.</p><p>“Oh, please. I know you’re gonna be way worse, Mr. Show-off.” Chenle smiles against his chest, scooting closer and rubbing his cheek against him similar to what a kitten would do. Chenle giggles again, and the vibrations strikethrough cleanly into his heart. “Wow, your heartbeat is like, <i>super</i> fast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! i also posted this on my twt if u found it on there lmao hopefully it wasn't too bad :#</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>